First Aid Kit
kits |ammo = use each |reset = No |int_name = first_aid_kit }} The First Aid Kit is a deployable equipment bag that is an "instant" or "emergency" pack of health that comes in handy when extra hitpoints are required in a heated firefight or on the run. Each First Aid Kit has only 1 use. Overview The First Aid Kit confers a basic effect similar to the Doctor Bag, though to a much lesser degree, therefore it can be considered an "instant" or "emergency" pack of health that comes in handy when bleedout is not a concern and custody is not imminent. With the initial unlock, you get 4 first aid kits, each quickly deployable and usable. However, unlike the Doctor Bag, it does not reset your bleedout counter. The basic version of the skill, Uppers, will give 7 more kits for a total of 11. Acing the Uppers skill gives an additional 3 kits for a total of 14 kits. The number of uses is considerably more than the Doctor Bag deployable, which at the maximum level only has 2 bags with 4 charges each. However, each has their advantages -- 14 individual kits, deployable where and when you need them versus 8 heals that restore bleedout counters as well, letting teammates go down more often before facing automatic custody. Thus the effective "downs" for the Doctor Bag is considerably higher (assuming one heal every 3 downs). Tips * Although the First Aid Kit instantly heals the player to full health, the bleedout counter that the player currently has is not reset. Thus, First Aid Kits would be more useful in speed run missions where player are unlikely to get downed and can help improve survivability without wasting a charge from the Doctor Bag. It is also beneficial for achievements that must be earned without any player becoming incapacitated. * Although First Aid Kits do not reset the bleedout counter, they can efficiently be used to prevent health from dropping low, thus reducing the likelihood of being downed and using a bleedout in the first place. *Due to their self-healing properties, the Ex-President, Grinder, Muscle, Gambler, Sociopath, Infiltrator, and Biker perk decks, as well as the Hostage Taker skill, can provide situational alternatives to First Aid Kits to the player(s) alowing them to conserve and/or reserve precious healing supplies for teammates in need. Upgrades .|Crew members that use your first aid kits or doctor bags take less damage for seconds.|Medic|}} more first aid kits to your inventory.|Adds more first aid kits to your inventory. Your deployed first aid kits will be automatically used if a player would go down within a meter radius of the first aid kit.|Medic|}} Gallery 2015-02-25_00001.jpg|First Aid Kit on the ground in Watchdogs. PD2 health kit.jpg|The bag the First Aid Kits come in. Trivia *Despite the deployable's name indicating that the item is a portable medical case, the First Aid Kit is a small pouch of bandages and other medical supplies. **Along with the Doctor bag, it would be more appropriate for one item to be referred to by the other's name. *The internal game files reference a cut skill which allows a 10% chance for the First Aid Kit to reset the number of bleedouts a player currently has. Category:Deployable (Payday 2)